This invention relates to a hospital bed that is convertible between a full size hospital bed that is about 42 inches in width and a narrow stretcher or transport cart that is about 34 inches in width.
A hospital bed has a base with casters on it so that it can be moved about. A frame is mounted on the casters for movement between low and high positions. At least two, and preferably three, patient support panels are mounted on the frames, and power systems are provided to articulate the patient support panels with respect to each other so as to change the patient support structure to permit the patient to sit up, lie down or assume positions inbetween to accommodate the patient's needs and comfort.